talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Nuñez
Claire Maria Nuñez is one of the main protagonists of Trollhunters. '' Official Description ''"Wise beyond her years and suspicious of Jim's strange behavior, Claire finally gets her answers when she discovers her baby brother was swapped for a Changeling Troll! She is then introduced to a wondrous world full of Trolls and magic. However, this doesn't distract her from her quest to save her brother no matter the odds or obstacles, though it helps that Jim is willing to do almost anything for her. She becomes an integral part of the Trollhunting team with her sharp wit and strong loyalty to friends and family. Far from the damsel in distress, Claire fights for herself and learns to master a weapon of her own: the Shadow Staff." History Biography When she was younger, Claire slept with a stuffed bunny named "Suzie Snooze" and at one point, met Mary Wang and Darci Scott. Part One Getting to Know Jim One day in gym class, Claire is talking to Darci when she Jim approaches her and tries to flirt with her by speaking Spanish. Claire suggests to Jim that he should try out for the school play, which she is also trying out for. On the day of the auditions, Jim sees Claire reciting one of the Romeo and Juliet lines brilliantly, which wins him the role of Romeo, opposite Claire, who is playing Juliet. On the night that Jim is being chased by Bular, Claire sits by her porch waiting for Jim. Growing impatient, she decides to call him to tell him the news. But before she can do anything, Barbara arrives and instantly recognizes Claire as the councilwoman's daughter. Claire tells Barbara about the auctions and Jim's amazing acting skills, much to Barbara's shock. Claire and Barbara think Jim was trying to surprise her, so they decide to keep it a secret. Unfortunately, Jim's Trollhunting duties cause him to miss his practice sessions with Claire, and she starts to become a bit hostile towards Jim. When Jim's ready to fight Draal, Jim leaves a note in Claire's backpack claiming that he has to "fight some monsters", which Claire believes is a metaphor for what could be psychological problems. Thinking this is the reason why he's been missing their practice sessions, Claire decides to invite Jim over to her house to discuss this issue. When Jim suddenly has to leave for another mission, Claire begins to get suspicious of him. Claire Becomes Suspicious Soon enough, Claire becomes suspicious of Jim, and begins to realize that maybe "monsters" wasn't a metaphor for his psychological problems. When Claire gets tickets to a concert, she decides to ask Mary to babysit her little brother, Enrique, to which Mary agrees. The next day, Claire finds her missing stuffed bunny with Jim and Toby (which they found from a Changeling who was flying with a baby). Just then, Mary cancels her job at the last minute, and Claire decides to have Jim babysit Enrique. Claire comes back later only to find the house in a total wreck thanks to Jim, Toby, and unbeknowest to her, NotEnrique. Not to mention, her folks have also come back early. The Nunez's get angry at Jim and blame him for everything, believing him to have used their abscence to throw a wild party. Claire refuses to speak to Jim anymore, or forgive him for what he did. One night, Claire decides to investigate what is going on with Jim. She sneaks into his basement at the same time that Mr. Strickler is having dinner with Jim and Barbara. She overhears Jim and Stricklander's conversation and decides to see what is happening. Just then, she turns around, sees Draal, and faints at the sight of him. Claire Finds Out When Jim finds out that the goblins are going after Claire, he decides to find a way to protect her. That night, Jim sneaks into Claire's room to tell her the truth, but still this Claire is a nuisance with Jim due to the fact that it never told him the truth before and does not want to listen to it. Just then, Nomura and the goblins appear and Jim takes Claire out of the house and into the woods for safety. Despite this, Claire still doesn’t believe Jim’s claims. When Jim transforms into his armor and Nomura appears, Claire is shocked and realizes that Jim was telling the truth after all, then it repents not having believed him before. When Jim ordered her to flee of Nomura, instead of doing it, she go back to her house and warn her parents of the danger that it runs. Then Claire and her father go to help Jim. But it was too late, Nomura was about to take Jim. But from the other side, Toby and Aaargh are running to help Jim. Nomura left Jim and ran away from all of them before any of them get there. Later, Claire and Toby take Jim to the Hospital and they accompany him there as well. While Jim and the other Trollhunters go to stop Bular from fixing the Killahead Bridge, Claire waits for him at the school play. After the Trollhunters succeed in destroying Bular, Jim makes it back to the play just in time. During the celebration, Jim promises Claire to locate Enrique, no matter what it takes. Claire Comes to Trollmarket Claire becomes overly excited to finally visit Trollmarket for the first time. Fortunately, when Jim tries to show her the basics, she easily adjusts and is shown to know various things about the trolls such as how to get into the kingdom and even becomes fluent in Troll language, all of which easily impresses Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and even Vendel. They enter Blinky's library to find a possible way to get into the Darklands, and learn from Blinky that there are three Triumbic Stones that can help them get into the Darklands and rescue Enrique, which means it's time for another adventure. Covering for Jim Claire soon realizes that since she now is part of Jim's secret double life, she will have to cover for him to prevent the trolls world from getting exposed. First, when Jim is nominated for prom king, Claire and Toby decide to cover for him while he's fighting a golem, claiming that he's "thinking of a theme." Luckily, Jim arrives just in time and wins the theme event. Second, when it's time for them to go find Gunmar's birthstone, the Trollhunters tell their folks that they're going camping, much to Barbara's dismay, since she's still angry at Jim for putting himself in danger and not explaining. The Quest Begins The gang arrives in Trollmarket to start the mission. Blinky takes them to a magical gyre that trolls use to get around the world in record time. Blinky takes the gang inside the gyre and takes them to Argentina, where the first stone is located. They arrive there, and end up at a place called, "Ojos del Salado", a village underneath a volcano, which is also the home of Gatto, the keeper of the stone. When they locate Gatto, Jim tries to explain what is going on, but Gatto will not give them the Birthstone unless they answer his riddle, "Which begins and has no end, and ends all that which begins?" The Trollhunters try to think of answer, but are too confused to find a logical solution. At the last second though, Claire finds the answer, which is "death", since it ends people's lives and nothing comes after it happens. Unfortunately, Gatto does not take it so well and swallows both Blinky and Toby. While Blinky and Toby find the Birthstone and try to find a way to get out of the stomach, the others battle Gatto's minions. With the help of Toby's tacos, Toby and Blinky manage to escape the stomach with the Birthstone. However, Blinky also seems to have had a little encounter with one of the spells in the stomach... A Whole New Blinky The next day, the gang arrives in Trollmarket only to discover that Blinky has transformed into a human being as a result of one the gems in Gatto's stomach. The kids then take him to Earth in broad daylight for the very first time, and show him the wonders and disadvantages of being human. As the kids take Blinky to look at the sunset, Angor Rot creates glass monsters from the dumpsters to attack them. While the gang fights the monsters, Jim sees Angor Rot behind a tree and goes to investigate what is going on. He encounters Angor, who traps him in a large force field. Anger decides to spare Jim's life, because he apparently has a worse fate than death in mind for the hunter. Anger then uses his staff to drain some of Jim's powers and use them against him in their next battle. Claire's New Weapon Jim and Claire are still having some trouble asking each other out to the dance, so Claire turns to Mary and Darci for some advice, while Jim turns to Toby for advice. The Trollhunters go to the gyre to make their way to the Quagawumps in the swampy lands of Florida. However, since the inhabitants are hostile towards outsiders, they will need a mole to assist them. Since Toby looks like their late king, he will pretend to be the reincarnation of him, which will gain the trust of the trolls. They arrive at the swamp, where the Quagawumps are easily fooled into thinking that Toby is their king. The trolls start worshiping him and throw a party in his honor. When Jim reveals that he doesn't know to dance to Claire, she decides to help him move his feet to the music and it helps him enjoy himself. Just when Jim and Claire are about to kiss, Blungo, the Wumpa's pretend king arrives and shows the other Wumpas that Toby is not the Shattered King. Before Blungo can attack Toby, Angor Rot arrives and turns Blungo to stone, causing an epic battle. During the battle, Claire falls into a portal with Angor and manages to obtain his Shadow Staff, which creates portals, but unfortunately loses the Killstone as well. Claire decides to keep the staff, and the Trollhunters bid a heartfelt goodbye to their friends. Claire vs. Toby Claire begins to start training on how to use the Shadow Staff, and starts becoming an instant expert. Toby becomes jealous, so he gets a weapon for himself as well, "The Warhammer." Unforunately, he doesn't quite catch on as fast as Claire did. Bagdwella then arrives with a package for the Trollhunters to mail to her sister in Utah, and they agree. Since Jim is participating in another competition after lunch, he sends Toby and Claire to mail the package for him. As soon as Jim leaves, Toby and Claire are ready to go deliver the package, but Toby has lost the address and starts panicking while looking for it, which makes Claire frustrated. In a panicked state, Toby accidentally opens the package, unleashing the spell contained inside. In math class, Toby starts levitating, which causes a disturbance among his students and the teacher. Claire and Toby get themselves excused and decide to go to Blinky to help them figure out exactly how to undo the spell. On their way, they catch the attention to a police officer, who begins questioning them. As soon as the cop's back is turned, Toby starts floating again and Claire uses a kite to help keep him from floating away. As Claire pulls Toby down, Toby admits that he felt as if Claire was trying to take his place as Jim's sidekick, but Claire assures him otherwise. They arrive at Jim's house, where the curse gets passed on and Blinky explains that only Vendel can help them undo the curse. Claire decides to use the Shadow Staff to get them to Trollmarket, but is having some trouble doing so. Luckily, Toby, Blinky, and Draal manage to anger Claire enough to have her conjure up a big enough portal to get to Vendel and reverse the curse. After that, Claire and Toby start getting along better. Claire's Worst Nightmare Claire runs into Mary and Darci about asking Jim to the dance, which Mary starts going crazy over, since apparently it's tradition for "a guy to ask a girl." Later in class, a pixie enters Claire's ear and creates a hallucination of her worst nightmare: Senor Uhl is yelling at her and blaming her for Enrique's kidnapping, which causes Claire to run off crying and throws herself into a locker. Toby frees her from the locker and tries in vain to get her to wake up (since Claire literally sees Toby as Enrique). Toby manages to get the pixie out of her ear when he slaps her, and they run to the gym to help Jim stop Angor Rot, but get locked. When Jim and Angor's battle ends and all of the pixies are returned to their container, Toby and Claire rush to comfort Jim and make sure he is okay. Jim informs them that Angor Rot will destroy his mother if he doesn't take Strickler's ring from him. Party Monsters One night, Jim, Toby, and Claire try to think. Since they can't think of a plan to steal it without him knowing or JIm having to attack him (since it means that Barbara will be hurt as well), so they decide to go to Blinky's library to find a way. While Toby and Jim go to Trollmarket, Claire decides to stay at home so she can hang out with Mary and Darci. When Claire gets inside, she gets into an argument with NotEnrique, and she sends up back upstairs for talking back to her. To back at Claire for touching his scruff, NotEnrique calls his monster friends (including AAARRRGGHH!!!) to come over to the house for a wild party. The monsters arrive at the house and start having the time of their lives. Before Claire can do anything about the party, Mary and Darci arrive and want to come in, but Claire tries to keep them out to prevent them from seeing the monsters. Unfortunately, it makes Mary and Darci think that Claire is throwing a wild party with college guys, and they decide to go check it out. Claire goes after them and brings them into her bedroom to convince them to leave. Mary and Darci become fed up and demand to know what is going on, and why Claire isn't hanging out with them anymore. Before Claire can explain, Mary and Darci quickly assume that Claire is dating a college guy, and is trying to keep it from Jim to spare his feelings, which Claire decides to go along with. Before Mary and Darci can get back to the party, the police arrive to confront the owners about the party, causing the monsters to sneak out of the house, safe and sound. As soon as the house is empty, Claire finds out that it was really NotEnrique the whole time, who apologizes for his behavior and the two grow to truly accept each other as siblings. Defeating Angor and Jim's Venture into the Darklands Blinky and AAARRRGGHHH!!! take Claire and Toby to the remains of the bridge to research the last Triumbic stone, since it may be inscribed there. Blinky explains that Angor's eye is the last stone. As Blinky explains, Chomsky comes out of the portal to the Darklands with a disturbing message from Gunmar. Just then, Jim arrives at Trollmarket with his mother, who has been knocked out by Angor. Mendel informs the Trollhunters that Barbara cannot be cured of the curse unless they find the proper incantation, which is hidden in Strickler's office at school. While Jim stays behind to console his mother, Toby and Claire go to retrieve the book. They arrive in Stickler's office, not knowing that Angor has secretly followed them. When they find the book, Coach Lawrence arrives and takes them back to the dance. To stall, Toby fakes going into anamorphic shock, Lawrence doesn't buy it, but the drama teacher does and performs CPR on Toby (much to his discomfort). Claire takes Toby to the roof so no one will see them, but Angor arrives to attack them. Claire manages to send the Shadow Staff and the spell to Jim, but Angor has them dangling from the school banner. Rather than do away with them, he steals Claire's purse and escapes, much to Claire's confusion. The two go into the dance and receive a message from Jim about Barbara. Toby says that, "Dr. Lake is gonna be a-okay!" Toby offers Claire to dance with him, since she is disappointed that Jim couldn't come to the dance. Before they can dance, Claire encourages Toby to dance with the mole mascot, who turns out to be none other than Darci. Jim arrives and finds Claire sitting all by herself, so he takes her to the hill and they have a little dance of their own. Before they can kiss, Claire realizes that Angor took the purse because it has her key to Trollmarket in it. Angor turns to stone and Toby's rage about how Angor Rot cut AARRRGGHH!!! with Creeper Sun fuels him to shatter Angor Rot's rock body. After his defeat, Jim keeps his promise to Claire and travels into the Darklands to save her baby brother Enrique. Part Two Saving Jim In KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!, after Kanjigar delivers a prophecy, he hands Claire the lever she uses to free herself and Toby from their prison in the Darklands. After she frees herself, she and Toby search for Jim, who is dueling Nomura. When Claire and Toby arrive, Nomura believes Jim and they meet up with Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Gnome Chompsky. As they try escaping the Gumm-Gumms and race to the Killahead, Draal retrieves them in the Gyre and they barely escape. Soon they run into Gunmar who tries to use the Decimaar Blade on Jim, but Nomura and AAARRRGGHH!!! fight him off and he is trapped under a few boulders. They climb a jagged canyon and they travel into the forest of Arcadia Oaks and then destroy the Killahead. Claire is extremely happy to see Jim again and they share a long kiss on top of a pile of pieces of the Killahead. Appearance Claire is described as being very pretty. She is slim with dark brown eyes and black hair with a blue streak and a lot of colorful barrettes in it. She wears a light purple turtleneck shirt with a darker pink skull and the word "HAMLET" under a short dark purple jacket, a short blue skirt and gray leggings with black shoes. After being corrupted by the Shadow Staff her blue streaks turns to white. When using intense amount of power from the Shadow Staff her eyes turn pitch black with only her irises and pupils shining in some sort of dark purple color. However, when she’s being controlled by Morgana’s it glows dark yellow. Personality For the first few episodes, Claire was more of a flat character and just tolerated Jim at best. Soon enough, Claire became suspicious and concerned about Jim's behavior, so she went to investigate what was going on. When she found out about the trolls, Claire started to prove to be a worthy ally and very insightful with weapons and troll culture. She is also shown to have a motherly side, since she found about her brother being replaced by NotEnrique. Claire is also shown to be quite irritable and impatient with others when they get too annoying, especially NotEnrique and Toby. It is also hinted that Claire might have a bit of a strained relationship with her mother. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. At first, Jim merely crushed on her from afar, until he attempted to woo her with quickly learned Spanish and she invited him to audition for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. ''Although he didn't actually want to act, he auditioned to get closer to Claire. However, due to his tardiness and absence from several rehearsals, their relationship begins to turn sour. After a last minute attempt to win back her trust, he agrees to babysit her little brother, Enrique, who is actually NotEnrique. After causing a mess in her house, she says she never wants to talk to him again. Before he and Draal have their to-the-death rematch, he leaves her a letter, confessing all of his feelings and what has been going on with him. She forgives him, thinking it's metaphorical, but then grows suspicious and, after NotEnrique endangers her and she learns the truth, the two grow closer as she joins in on the adventures, and prepare to go to the Spring Fling together. They ultimately decide to skip the Fling, and instead dance near a cliff overlooking the city, almost kissing. Jim is more than determined to rescue Enrique and help Claire. During part two, Claire is determined to rescue Jim from the Darklands after he saved Enrique first. After everyone manages to get him back, Claire hugs him saying that she misses him and they both share a kiss. After an unconventional barbeque at her parents' house, Claire finally calls Jim her boyfriend and says that she does not care that her parents disapprove of it, officially becoming a couple. Toby Domzalski Originally, Claire was more distant and hostile towards Toby, and often forgot his name, no matter how many times he told her. When Claire became a Trollhunter, Toby started to get more envious of Claire and started to compete with her for the role of Jim's sidekick. However, Claire assured him that she wouldn't come between Toby and Jim. Since then, they've started to get along better, though Claire still often got annoyed with Toby's harebrained schemes. When Toby opened the cursed box from Bagdwella, the weight curse spread so he offended her, because sometimes her anger powers the Shadow Staff and opens up bigger portals. NotEnrique NotEnrique and Claire share a rocky relationship. Although shown to argue, they are rather close and he even showed Claire that her real brother is safe. They act much like real brothers and sisters. As the series progresses this bond is shown to grow stronger to the point when he begins referring to Claire as ''Sis, and should she be harmed he makes statements such as "Keep your hands off my sister!" Mary Wang and Darci Scott Mary Wang and Darci Scott are Claire's best friends and they are often seen hanging out together. They both are fully supportive of her and Jim getting together. As the series goes on, they become more observant of Claire acting suspicious and tries to figure out what she won't tell them. Mary assumes that Claire is dating a college guy, and uses that as a cover up. It is unknown if Claire will tell Mary and Darci the truth. Her Parents Claire’s relationship with her parents isn’t really explored as such in the series, since they’re minor characters. However, based on what we know, it would seem that Claire’s relationship with her mother seems strained, since her mother seems to care more about her image and career as a councilwoman than her own family. Claire even claims that her mother can’t even remember her daughter’s own birthday without checking her schedule. It is also hinted that Claire may be pushed too far by them, since Claire claims they'd freak out if she "got a B." Weapons Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive